disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Disney's 95th Anniversary: Grand Celebration Cavalcade
This cavalcade is very similar Grand Celebration Cavalcade of Disneyland Paris only of all Disneyland and the charaacters with history of release. All Characters 1923-1967 *Alice* and Julius the Cat* *Pete*** *Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, Ortensia, Fanny* and Homer the Cat* *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse, Kat Nipp*, Horace Horsecollar, Clarabelle Cow and Patricia Pigg* *Sylvester Shyster*, Pluto, Mr. Slicker* and Butch (Mickey's friend)* *Morty Fieldmouse*, Ferdie Fieldmouse*, Bucky Bug*, Goofy, Bombo the Gorilla (a.k.a. Spooks)*, Captain Nathaniel Churchmouse*, Professor Ecks* and Professor Doublex* *Professor Triplex*, Mad Doctor*, Gloomy the Mechanic*, Colonel Doberman*, Fiddler Pig, Fifer Pig, Practical Pig, Big Bad Wolf, Tanglefoot the Horse* and Fifi* *Donald Duck, Peter Pig*, Bobo the Elephant*, Clara Cluck and Eli Squinch* *Max Hare*, Toby Tortoise*, Cock Robin* and Jenny Wren* *Elmer Elephant*, Tillie Tiger*, Joe Giraffe*, Joey Hippo*, Salty the Seal*, Mortimer Mouse* and Dr. Einmug* *Huey**, Dewey**, Louie**, Queen Grimhilde, Snow White, The Prince, Humbert the Huntsman*, Happy, Grumpy, Sneezy, Bashful, Sleepy, Doc, Dopey and The Lonesome Ghosts* *Detective Casey* *Ugly Duckling***, Gus Goose*, The Phantom Blot* and Chief O'Hara* *Pinocchio, Gepetto, Stromboli, J. Worthington Foulfellow, Gideon, Cleo*, The Coachman***, Jiminy Cricket, Figaro*, Blue Fairy, Lampwick, Daisy Duck, Grandma Duck, Chernabog*, Yen Sid*, Hyacinth Hippo, Ben Ali Gator, Madame Upanova, Elephanchine* and Sugar Plum Fairies* *The Reluctant Dragon***, The Boy* Dumbo, Timothy Q. Mouse*, Ringmaster***, The Crows*, Mr. Stork*, Mrs. Jumbo* and Pink Elephants*** *Bambi*, Thumper, Flower, Friend Owl*, The Great Prince of the Forest*, Bambi's mother*, Miss Bunny, Miss Skunk*, Faline*, Judge Doom*, Hunter Dogs*, Ronno* and P.J.* *Little Hans*, Little Hans' Mother*, Witch (Education for Death)*, José Carioca, Pedro*, Chip, Dale, Chicken Little (1943 version)*, Foxy Loxy (1943 version)*, Henny Penny*, Cocky Locky*, Turkey Lurkey*, Ducky Lucky*, Goosey Poosey* and Jitterbirds* *Monte* and Vidi* *Li'l Bad Wolf*, Panchito Pistoles, Aracuan Bird*, Pablo*, Flying Gauchito, Burrito, Yaya*: Colleen, J. Harold King*, Paddy the Cop*, Leslie J. Clark* and Dopey Davis* *Casey*, Peter*, Sasha*, Sonia*, Ivan*, Wolf*, Misha*, Yasha*, Vladimir*, Willie the Whale*, Tetti-Tatti*, Brer Rabbit, Brer Fox, Brer Bear, Mr. Bluebird*, Brer Frog*, Mother Possum* and Uncle Remus* *Bongo, Lulubelle, Willie the Giant* and Scrooge McDuck** *Gladstone Gander*, Johnny Appleseed*, Johnny's Angel*, Little Toot*, Big Toot*, Pecos Bill*, Slue-Foot Sue*, Widowmaker* and Spike the Bee* *Jeremiah Kincaid*, Granny Kincaid*, Tildy*, Uncle Hiram*, Owl*, Danny*, Spider*, Robert the Bruce*, Christopher Columbus*, Pete Grundy*, Grampa Meeker*, Mr. Burns*, J. Thaddeus Toad***, Angus MacBadger*, Cyril Proudbottom*, Water Rat*, Mole*, Mr. Winkie*, Weasels*, Ichabod Crane***, Ichabod's horse*, Katrina Van Tassel*, Baltus Van Tassel*, Brom Bones*, The Headless Horseman***, Gunpowder* and Tilda* *Cinderella, Lady Tremaine, Anastasia Tremaine, Drizella Tremaine, Jaq, Gus, Suzy, Pearl, Lucifer*, Bruno*, Major*, Prince Charming, The King***, The Grand Duke***, Milton* and Humphrey the Bear* *The Beagle Boys*, Alice, Alice's sister*, Dinah*, White Rabbit, Dodo*, Bill the Lizard*, Tweedle Dee, Tweedle Dum, The Walrus*, The Carpenter*, Rose, the Flowers, Caterpillar*, Cheshire Cat, Mad Hatter, March Hare*, Dormouse, The Queen of Hearts, The King of Hearts, Card Soldiers* and Max Goof *Clarice and Gyro Gearloose*** *Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Wendy Darling, John Darling, Michael Darling***, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, Tick-Tock the Crocodile, Lost Boys, Pirate Crew*, Tiger Lily*, Indian Chief*, George Darling*, Mary Darling*, Nana*** and Glittering Goldie* *J. Audubon Woodlore*** *Lady*, Tramp*, Jock*, Trusty*, Aunt Sarah*, Si*, Am*, Jim Dear*, Darling*, Jim Jr.*, Tony*, Joe*, Policeman*, Professor*, The Dogcatcher*, Stray Dogs*, Mr. Busy*, The Rat*, Pound Dogs*, Scamp*, Annette*, Collette* and Danielle* *J.J. Fate* and Flintheart Glomgold* * Princess Aurora, Prince Phillip, Flora, Fauna, Merryweather, Maleficent, Diablo*, King Stefan*, Queen Leah*, King Hubert*, Forest Animals*, Samson*, Maleficent's Goons, Minstrel* and Royal Guards* *Goliath II*, Goliath II's mother*, Eloise*, the Mouse*, Goliath I* and Raja the Tiger* *Pongo*, Perdita*, Roger Radcliffe*, Anita Radcliffe*, Nanny*, Cruella De Vil, Jasper***, Horace***, Bachelorettes*, Thunderbolt*, Dirty Dawson*, Lucky*, Patch*, Rolly*, Penny*, Freckles*, Pepper*, Dalmatian Puppies*, Danny*, Scottie*, Towser*, Lucy*, Captain*, Sergeant Tibbs*, Colonel*, Prissy*, Collie*, The Cows*, Labrador*, Ludwig Von Drake, Magica De Spell* and John D. Rockerduck* *Fethry Duck*, Mary Poppins, Bert, Penguin Waiters, Jane Banks*, Michael Banks*, Admiral Boom* Mr. Binnacle*, George Banks*, Winifred Banks*, Uncle Albert*, Merlin, Arthur*, Archimedes*, Madam Mim*, Sir Ector*, Sir Kay*, Sir Pellinore*, Scullery Maid*, Sir Bart*, Tiger*, Talbot*, Wolf*, Girl Squirrel*, Granny Squirrel*, Pike*, Merlin's sugar bowl* and Hawk* *Winnie the Pooh, Eeyore, Christopher Robin, Owl, Kanga, Roo, Owl, Rabbit, Gopher*, The Bees* and Piglet *Mowgli, Baloo, Bagheera*, King Louie, Flunkey*, Bandar-log*, Shere Khan*, Kaa****, Buzzie*, Flaps*, Ziggy*, Dizzy*, Shanti*, Colonel Hathi, Hathi, Jr.*, Winifred*, Rama* and Akela People* 1970-1988 *Orange Bird, Tigger, Heffalumps***, Woozles*** and Herbie*** *Ghost Host*, Madame Leota*, Caretaker*, Hatbox Ghost*, Hitchhiking Ghosts, The Phantom Five*, George Hightower*, Constance Hatchaway*, Raven* and Captain Gore* *Duchess*, Thomas O'Malley*. Toulouse, Marie, Berlioz, Roquefort*, Frou-Frou*, Edgar*, Madame Adelaide Bonfamille*, Georges Hautecour,* The Milkman,* Napoleon*, Lafayette*, Abigail Gabble***, Amelia Gabble***, Uncle Waldo*, Scat Cat* and Alley cats* *Miss Eglantine Price*, Professor Emelius Browne*, Charlie Rawlins*, Carrie Rawlins*, Paul Rawlins*, Mrs. Hobday*, General Teagler*, Captain Greer*, Bookman*, Swinburne*, Mr. Jelk*, Cosmic Creepers*, Colonel Heller*, Nazis*, Astoroth*, King Leonidas, Mr. Codfish*, Secretary Bird*, Fisherman Bear*, Vultures*, Rhinoceros*, Crocodile*, Hyena*, Warthog*, Gorilla*, Ostrich*, Hippopotamus*, Kangaroo*, Cheetah*, Elephant*, Knights*, Mr. Widdenfield* and Home Guard* *Big Al, Wendell, Shaker and Liver Lips *Robin Hood, Little John, Alan-A-Dale*, Prince John, Sir Hiss*/****, Sheriff of Nottingham, Trigger*, Nutsy*, Rhino Guards*, Captain Crocodile*, Wolf Arrowmen*, Otto*, Friar Tuck, Skippy Bunny*, Sis Bunny*, Tagalong Bunny*, Mrs. Bunny*, Skippy's Siblings*, Toby*, Maid Marian, Lady Kluck*, Sexton Mouse*, Little Sister* and King Richard* *Pete***, Elliot*, Bernard, Miss Bianca, Chairmouse*, Rufus*, Penny*, Madame Medusa, Mr. Snoops*, Orville***, Brutus*** and Nero*** *Yeti* *Tod*, Copper*, Big Mama*, Dinky*, Boomer*, Squeaks*, Widow Tweed*, Amos Slade*, Abigail*, Chicken*, Chief*, Mr. Digger*, Porcupine*, Vixey* and Bear* *Kevin Flynn* and Tron* *Figment and Dreamfinder *André* and Wally B.* *Dorothy Gale*, Jack Pumpkinhead, Tik-Tok*, Billina*, Dr. Worley*, Aunt Em*, Uncle Henry*, Tin Woodman*, Toto*, Nome King*, Nurse Wilson*, Princess Ozma*, The Scarecrow*, Taran, Eilonwy, Dallben*, Fflewddur Fflam*, King Eidilleg*, Gurgi*, Doli*, Hen Wen*, Horned King*, Horned King's guards*, Creeper*, Orddu*, Orwen*, Orgoch*, Bumblelion*, Eleroo*, Butterbear*, Moosel*, Hoppopotamus*, Rhinokey*, Tycoon*, Crocosaurus*, Brat*, Flizard*, Transylvia*, Cubbi Gummi, Sunni Gummi, Grammi Gummi, Tummi Gummi, Zummi Gummi, Gruffi Gummi, Cavin* and Calla* *Basil of Baker Street, David Q. Dawson*, Ratigan, Olivia Flaversham*, Hiram Flaversham*, Fidget*, Queen Mousetoria*, Felicia*, Miss Kitty*, Thugs*, Luxo Sr.*/****, Luxo Jr.****, David Freeman*, Helen Freeman*, Bill Freeman*, Max*, Dr. Louis Faraday*, Carolyn McAdams*, R.A.L.F.*, Bruiser*, Puckmaren*, Aliens* and Jeff Freeman* *Toaster*, Radio*, Lampy*/****, Kirby*, Blanky*, Air Conditioner*, Elmo St. Peters*, Hanging Lamp*, T.V.*, Cutting-Edge Appliances*, Plugsy*, Rob McGroarty*, Chris McGroarty*, Duckworth*/**, Admiral Grimmitz*/**, Big Time Beagle*/**, Burger Beagle*/**, Bouncer Beagle*/**, Betina Beakley*/**, Webby Vanderquack**, Launchpad McQuack**, Babyface Beagle*/**, Doofus Drake*/**, Ma Beagle*/**, Bankjob Beagle*/**, Baggy Beagle** and Bugle Beagle*/** *Roger Rabbit, Baby Herman*, Jessica Rabbit, Benny the Cab*, The Toon Patrol*, Eddie Valiant, Dolores*, Marvin Acme*, R.K. Maroon*, Lt. Santino*, Monterey Jack, Zipper*, Gadget Hackwrench, Professor Norton Nimnul*, Oliver, Dodger, Tito***, Francis*, Einstein*, Rita*, Fagin*, Jenny***, Georgette**, Bill Sykes*, Roscoe*, DeSoto*, Winston*, Bubba the Cave Duck*, Tootsie the Triceratops* and Tinny* 1989-1999 *Knick*, Sunny Miami*, Sunny Florida*, Sunny Egypt*/****, Sunny Jamaica*/****, Sunny Palm Springs*/****, Sunny Israel*/****, Surf Death Valley*, Sunny Atlantis*, Fat Cat, Fat Cat's Gang*, Gizmoduck*/**, M'Ma Crackshell*/**, Wayne Szalinski*, Diane Szalinski*, Amy Szalinski*, Nick Szalinski*, Adam Szalinski*, Matthew Murdock*, Gordon Szalinski*, Patti Szalinski*, Mitch Szalinski*, Jenny Szalinski*, Aldrin Klordane*, Ariel, Prince Eric, Sebastian, Flounder, Scuttle*, King Triton*, Ursula****, Flotsam****, Jetsam****, Glut the Shark*, Chef Louis, Grimsby*, Carlotta*, Max*, Aquata*, Andrina*, Arista*, Attina*, Adella* and Alana* *Kit Cloudkicker, Rebecca Cunningham, Don Karnage, Wildcat*, Molly Cunningham*, Ivanod Spigot*, Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn Mallard*, Jake*, Wilbur*, Cody*, Marahute*, Percival McLeach*, Joanna the Goanna*, Dr. Mouse*, Francois*, Baitmouse*, Frank*, Faloo*, Krebbs*, Red*, Sparky*, Cody's Animal Friends*, The Razorback* and Twister* *Taurus Bulba*, Hammerhead Hannigan*, Hoof*, Mouth*, Honker Muddlefoot*, Moliarty*, Bushroot*, Ammonia Pine*, Megavolt*, Jambalaya Jake*, Morgana Macawber*, Quackerjack*, Negaduck*, Belle, Beast, Gaston, Lumière, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts***, Chip Potts***, LeFou*, the Bimbettes, Maurice*, Monsieur D'Aquire*, Wardrobe***, Sultan*, Palanquin* and Fifi*** *Peg Pete*, Pistol Pete*, Urchin*, Bonkers D. Bobcat, Marsupilami, Aladdin, Abu, Jasmine, Genie, Sultan, Jafar, Iago*, Magic Carpet***, Rajah*, Razoul*, Cave of Wonders****, Harem Girls* and Gazeem* *Miranda Wright*, Lucky Piquel*, Fall-Apart Rabbit*, Toots the Horn*, Broderick the Radio*, The Collector*, Jack Skellington, Sally, Oogie Boogie, Lock*, Shock*, Barrel*, Dr. Finkelstein* and Mayor of Halloween Town* *Mechanicles*, Abis Mal*, Solego*, Simba*, Scar*, Mufasa*, Sarabi*, Nala*, Zazu*, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Timon, Pumbaa***, Rafiki, Goliath#, Elisa Maza*, Demona* and David Xanatos* *Shnookums*, Meat*, Pith Possum*, Tex Tinstar*, Roxanne*, Bobby Zimuruski*, Stacey*, Principal Mazur*, Powerline*, Pocahontas, John Smith, Governor John Ratcliffe, Wiggins*, Meeko, Chief Powhatan*, Thomas*, Grandmother Willow*, Percy*, Ben*, Lon*, Flit*, Nakoma*, Kocoum*, Kekata*, Doctor Frankenollie*, Julius*, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Mr. Potato Head, Slinky Dog*, Rex*, Hamm*, Bo Peep, Andy Davis***, Sid Phillips*, Sarge, Mrs. Davis*, Molly Davis*, Hannah Phillips*, Scud*, Lenny*, Squeeze Toy Aliens***, Troll*, Barrel of Monkeys*, Mr. Spell*, Roly Poly Clown*, Mutant Toys*/****, Troikas*, Snake*/****, Robot*, Green Army Men and Rocky Gibraltar* *James Henry Trotter*, Aunt Spiker*, Aunt Sponge*, Magic Man*, Crocodile Tongues*, Mr. Centipede*. Mr. Grasshopper*, Earthworm*, Mrs. Ladybug*, Miss Spider*, Glowworm*, Rhino*, Robot Shark*, Skeleton Pirates*, Quasimodo, Esmeralda, Judge Claude Frollo, Phoebus, Clopin, Archdeacon*, Victor*, Hugo*, Laverne*, Djali*, Frollo's soldiers*, Snowball*, Achilles*, Sa'Luk*, Cassim*, Wildwing Flashblade*, Nosedive Flashblade*, Duke L'Orange*, Mallory McMallard*, Tanya Vanderflock*, Check "Grin" Hardwing*, Canard Thunderbeak*, Arthur, Cecil, Doug Funnie, Porkchop*, Patti Mayonnaise, Skeeter Valentine*, Connie Benge*, Roger Klotz*, Beebe Bluff*, Stinky*, Judy Funnie*, Mr. Dink *, Mrs. Dink*, Chalky Studebaker*, Bob White*, Phil Funnie*, Theda Funnie*, Cleopatra Funnie*, Al Sleech*, Moo Sleech*, Guy Graham*, S.T.U.A.R.T.* and Herman Melville* *Ned Needlemeyer*, Conrad*, Vernon*, Joaine*, Hercules, Megara, Hades, Pain, Panic, Philoctetes, Zeus*, Pegasus*, Muses***, Fates*, Hera*, Hermes*, Amphytryon*, Alcmene*, Olympian Gods*, Olympian Goddesses*, Titans*, Cyclops*, Buddy*, T.J. Detweiler*, Vince LaSalle*, Ashley Spinelli*, Gretchen Grundler*, Mikey Blumberg*, Gus Griswald*, Miss Finster*, Principal Prickly*, Randall Weems*, King Bob*, Miss Grotke*, Cadpig*, Spot*, Tripod*, Pepper Ann Pearson*, Lydia Pearson*, Nicky Anais Little*, Milo Kamalani*, Bear***, Tutter*, Ojo*, Pip*, Pop*, Treelo*, Shadow*, Luna*/****, Grandma Flutter*, Christine* and Geri* *Jacques the Beaver*, Lois*, Doc Hogg*, Peanut Otter*, Baby Butter Otter*, Jelly Otter*, Opal Otter*, Ernest Otter*, Mayor Jeff*, Pinch Raccoon*, Scootch Raccoon*, Walter Raccoon*, Wanda Raccoon*, Munchy Beaver*, Betty Lou Beaver*, Flick Duck*, Shirley Duck*, Cap'n Crane*, Connie Crane*, Otto Otter*, Etta Otter*, Ootsie Snootie*, Bootsie Snootie*, Anna "Aunt Nanner" Otter*, Robbie McGroarty*, Fanny*, Ratso*, Hearing Aid*, Supreme Commander*, Tinselina*, Microwave*, Squirt*, Faucet*, Calculator*, Baby Blotter*, Fa Mulan, Li Shang, Mushu, Shan Yu, Cri-Ke*, Little Brother*, Yao*, Ling*, Chien Po*, Fa Zhou*, Fa Li*, Grandmother Fa*, Chi-Fu*, Hayabusa*, General Li*, The Emperor of China*, Fa Family Ancestors*, The Matchmaker*, John Rolfe*, Icarus*, Cassandra*, Olie Polie, Zowie Polie, Spot*, Billy Bevel*, Polly Pi*, Wheelie*, Screwy*, Kiara*, Kovu*, Zira* Vitrani*, Nuka*, Flik, Princess Atta, Dot*, Hopper*, Molt*, Thumper*, P.T. Flea*, Heimlich***, Gypsy, Manny****, Slim, Rosie*, Dim*, Francis*, Tuck, Roll, The Queen*, Mr. Soil*, Thorny*, Dr. Flora*, Cornelius*, Aphie*, The Fly Brothers*, Big Old Bullfrog*, Doc Owl*, Ursa* and Jeremiah Tortoise* *Uncle Tito del Tutter*, Tardy*, Grandpa Highland McTutter*, Whiner Tutter*, Tucker Tutter*, Benny the Bat*, Herman Melville*, Tarzan, Jane Porter, Terk, Tantor*, Archimedes Q. Porter*, Clayton*, Clayton's Men*, Sabor*, Kala*, Kerchak*, Sebastian*, Murgatroid*, Maisie*, Alberto*, Mack McCro*, Dobermans*, Harry the Duck*, Jet Setter Tutter*, Ms. Henrietta Vanderpeen*, Tally Otter*, Mama Duck*, Jessie, Bullseye, Stinky Pete*, Wheezy*, Al McWhiggin*, Emperor Zurg***, Mrs. Potato Head***, Buster* and Jack the Dog* 1999-2008 * 2009-2017 * (* = Debut in Disneylands) (** = Change by his version 2017) (*** = As meeteable character) (**** = As not-meeteable character) (# = Now as face character) Music *Welcome (Disneyland version) *Spectromagic (Walt Disney World version) *Everyday's a Celebration (Disneyland Paris version) *Happiness is Here (Tokyo Disneyland version) *Flights of Fantasy Show Stop (Hong Kong & Shangai Disneyland version) *Disney Stars and Motorcars Theme (Disney Hollywood Version)